For example, in Patent literature 1, there is disclosed, as a compact imaging module, an imaging module which employs a semiconductor image sensor such as a CCD image sensor and a CMOS image sensor as an imaging device for converting light from a subject into an electric signal, and comprises an imaging substrate having the imaging device mounted thereon and a metal holder comprising a lens support barrel configured to support a lens for condensing subject light.
Moreover, in the imaging module described in Patent literature 1, the imaging substrate and the holder are fastened to each other by screws. More specifically, a through hole for screw insertion is formed in the imaging substrate, and a screw retaining hole is formed in the holder. A screw is inserted into the through hole of the imaging substrate from a side opposite the side of a subject, and is subsequently put in the screw retaining hole of the holder, so that the imaging substrate can be clamped by the holder and the head of the screw to be fastened to the holder.
Further, the holder comprises a through hole which differs from the screw retaining hole. A support pin or the like is inserted into this through hole to permit retention of the holder in an external structure such as a protective case.
It is noted that a printed circuit substrate made of a resin material such as epoxy resin capable of withstanding screw-fastening operation is used as the imaging substrate.